Exorcist Idol, Season Two
by Nishiki-chan27
Summary: It's back, baby! A fair amount of reviving of old jokes, but there will be new ones, too. The same kind of thing.
1. It's Back For More

A/N: Eh heh heh… I've been dying to this one. It's kinda iffy right at first, but it gets better…I hope.

--------

"Everybody, come quick! I have a big, super-important announcement!!!!!" Komui shouted down as many halls as he could.

"I swear that guy wakes me up before sunrise again, and I'll cut him up." Kanda muttered as he tried valiantly to ignore the chief's voice, which was going up an octave or two from keeping the sing-song tone.

Allen was already up, for reasons he wasn't completely sure of, and nearly got run over by a flying Komui…or as flying as he gets.

After a fair amount of grumbling, it's-too-early's, complaints about the last time this happened, and even some threats from Kanda and the Science Department, the whole of the Black Order was smushed in to Komui's usually spacious study. Once the last few stragglers crammed into corners or on top of other's shoulders, Komui began his apparently thought out speech.

"Okay… TODAY WE START ANOTHER SEASON OF EXORCIST IDOL!!!"

The world stopped to see Kanda's reaction.

It was lucky the world got away with its life.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad last time…" Lavi told the fuming swordsman. He sent a death glare in his direction.

"Yeah, you didn't even have to sing anything really terrible." Allen muttered.

"What was that, moyashi?!"

Allen retreated to the Emo Corner.

------

More people had joined, along with Road and Tyki, who had originally not intended to come. If at all possible, Tyki's and Allen's relationship had gotten worse. They sat on opposite sides of the room, refusing to come within ten feet of one another.

Kanda had to have guards. Self-explanatory in and of itself.

Lenalee and Lavi were actually excited (those optimists), and Miranda was more confident in not breaking a table this time.

Road was cheerful, as per the norm. It was creeping the people around her out.

"Shall we start?" Komui asked. "Okay. First up to the mic is Road!"

The entirety wasn't as worried as last time. Nothing had been _too_ mentally scarring.

"This one goes out to Tyki-Pon~!" she trilled. The laughing started up. That one never got old. Except, of course, to Tyki. But nobody really seemed to care.

-----

….Hm. Short, huh? I found some old notes of mine about this, but thought I had thrown them away. I'm glad I found them, though! Some of the songs are somewhat less-known than others… just a heads-up.


	2. Sandman

A/N: He he he… I love this song….

-----

Road decided to restart the flouncing contest. Later. The song she got was **"Sandman"** by **Metallica.** The others were quickly worried after hearing the thumping heavy metal beat.

**Say your prayers, little one**

**Don't forget my son,**

**To include everyone**

**I tuck you in**

**Warm within**

**Keep you free from sin**

**Till the Sandman comes**

**Sleep with one eye open**

**Gripping your pillow tight**

**Exit lights**

**Enter night**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to Never-Ever Land**

**Something's wrong, shut the light**

**Heavy thoughts tonight**

**They aren't snow white**

**Dreams of war**

**Dreams of lies**

**Dreams of dragon's fire**

**And of things that will bite, yeah**

**Sleep with one eye open**

**Gripping your pillow tight**

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to Never-Ever Land**

**Now I lay me down to sleep**

**Pray the Lord my soul to keep**

**If I die before I wake**

**Pray the lord my soul to take**

**Hush little baby, don't say a word**

**Never mind that noise you heard**

**It's the beasts under your bed**

**In your closet, in your head**

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Grain of sand**

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to Never-Ever Land**

**We're off to Never-Ever Land**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to Never-Ever Land**

Granted, it was a weird song. Granted, it was kind of scary. But it was also well-preformed. So the majority of the congregation clapped.

"Thanks to Road for starting us off. Up next is my little Lenalee!"

For the record, Lenalee won the flouncing, first round.

-----

I never said the songs wouldn't be weird. I'm just a weird person. Eh heh heh…

Review?????


	3. Blackbird

A/N: Yay for the Beatles!

-----

Not a whole lot happened. The machine's personality had been edited. It had no personality. It was once again a simple machine. Some people were happy. Others were not so.

Lenalee was in a neutral zone. She was given the song **"Blackbird"** by **The Beatles**.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**

**Blackbird, fly**

**Blackbird, fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

**Blackbird, fly**

**Blackbird, fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

Loud clapping started immediately. And Komui's deafening shrieks. Lenalee blushed and hurried offstage.

"I think you did really well," Miranda told her friend. Lenalee smiled back.

"Yay! That's my Lenalee! Next is Marie…" Komui looked around. "Wait, he is here, right?"

"Back here!" Tattled the bespectacled general formerly known as General Tiedoll. Marie had then dubbed him **CENSORED**.

------

Whee! I love that song!!!


	4. Days Go By

A/N: jeez, I forgot to put up a disclaimer! Sorry! I do not own DGM

------

Marie was beginning to really hate this competition. It just kept coming… you thought you had finally killed it, and it grew back. Like a weed. Or something.

He got the song **"Days Go By" **by **Lifehouse.**

**So don't sit back and watch the days go by**

**Are you ever gonna live before you die?**

**And when things fall apart**

**The world has come undone**

**Leave it all behind**

**Leave your loneliness alone**

**You'll wait forever blind**

**So come on and leave the years**

**When you watched the days go by**

**Come on and leave the fears**

**You were afraid to find**

'**Coz while you wait inside**

**The days go by**

**So all the memories fade and the days go by**

**Forget the lonely yesterdays in mind**

**I know it's never gonna **

**Be the way you like**

**I know you don't wanna think**

**About the endlessness you find**

**You'll wait forever blind**

**So come on and leave the years**

**When you watched the days go by**

**Come on and leave the fears**

**You were afraid to find**

**You're waiting for your time**

**All those days gone wrong**

**Who broke your fall,**

**What a way to learn**

**So come on and leave the years**

**When you watched the days go by**

**Come on and leave the fears**

**You were afraid to find**

'**Coz while you wait inside,**

**The days go by**

"OW" was Marie's only thought as he walked back to his seat.

"Up next is Lavi!"

-----

…Yay?


	5. Everyman

A/N: Huzzah!

…for lack of anything else to say.

-----

Lavi didn't mind singing; last time wasn't all that bad, and he had good luck. He was informed he got the song **"Everyman"** by **The Guggenheim Grotto. **The slow acoustic beat reminded him of a dancing song, or at least a swaying song.

**If something came your way,**

**Certain to be lost someday,**

**Like flesh and bone to clay**

**Something that would take your breath away.**

**Would you still let your heart take fire?**

**Let your head go up in flames…**

**Would you still let your heart take fire?**

**Of course you would, you're everyman**

**You try to hold things no-one can**

**You make a lot of noise**

**Then take a bow to the sky**

**As if that very poise**

**Protected you from saying your good-byes**

**Now you still let your heart take fire**

**Let your head go up in flames**

**Yeah, you still let your heart take fire**

**Of course you do, you're everyman**

**You try to hold things no-one can**

**Of course you do, you're everyman**

**You try to hold things no-one can**

**Of course you do, you're everyman**

**You think you do,**

**But you don't understand**

**God help everyman**

**You think you understand**

The song was obviously sad, so the clapping was somewhat delayed. Nonetheless, the song being beautiful and well-preformed, so the clapping commenced.

"For, like, the fifth time, excellent job Lavi!" Komui said, with a thumbs up. "Next we have Kanda! Provided he's still here…"

A search party was sent out, and after about a half-hour, they found him hiding under Komui's desk. It was as creative as he got in the morning.

"Is that really the best you could do?" scoffed Tyki.

"Can it, moron." He growled, as-per-usual hostile.

"Bite me," muttered a sore Tyki-Pon.

------

I got really serious there, sorry. I love the Guggenheim Grotto. I got to meet them after their opening for They Might Be Giants. I might use a TMBG song… hm. Put a little birdhouse in your soul! X3

Thanks for reviewing, and you know, I still take requests and thoughts! And I'll try to be a little more serious about Allen, but it's hard to not make fun of people you really hate. -sigh- Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Nasty remarks?


	6. Surrender

A/N: this song is kind of iffy, but some parts fit (I think).

-----

Kanda was not pleased. Not that he usually was, but that is beside the point. He was informed he was singing **"Surrender" **by **Billy Talent**. _Whatever, I don't care, get a f/ing move on._

**She leads a book**

**Sold across the street**

**Written for someone**

**That she'll never meet**

**Talk over coffee **

**For an hour or two**

**She wonders why I'm**

**Never in a good mood**

**Killin' time before she**

**Struts her stuff**

**She needs support**

**And I'll become her crutch**

**She'll never know **

**Just what she means to me**

**I'd play the game**

**But I'm the referee**

**(surrender…) **

**Every word, every thought, every sound**

**(surrender…)**

**Every touch, every smile, every frown**

**(surrender…)**

**All the pain we've endured until now**

**(surrender…)**

**All the hope that I lost, she was found**

**Surrender yourself to me**

**Even though I know **

**What I'm looking for**

**She's got a brick wall**

**Behind her door**

**I'd travel time**

**And confess to her,**

**But I'm afraid she'd**

**Shoot the messenger**

**(surrender…)**

**Every word, every thought, every sound**

**(surrender…)**

**Every touch, every smile, every frown**

**(surrender…)**

**All the pain we've endured until now**

**(surrender…)**

**All my hope that I lost, she was found**

**Surrender yourself to me…**

**I think I've found what's worth**

**Just a few tough words**

**I think I've found what's worth**

**Just a few tough words**

**Searching until my head bleeds**

'**Coz now I don't belong to me**

**I think I've found what's worth**

**Just a few tough words**

**I think I've found what's worth**

**Just a few tough words**

**Searching until my head bleeds**

'**Coz now I don't belong to me**

'**Coz now I don't belong to me**

**Why can't she belong to me?**

**Every word, every thought, every sound**

**Every touch, every smile, every frown**

**All the pain we've endured until now**

**All my hope that I lost she was found**

**(surrender…)**

**Every word, every thought, every sound**

**(surrender…)**

**Every touch, every smile, every frown**

**(surrender…)**

**All the pain we've endured until now**

**(surrender…)**

**All my hope that I lost she was found**

**I never had the nerve to ask**

**As my moments come by fast**

**I never had the nerve to ask**

**As my moments come by fast**

**I never had the nerve to ask**

Kanda was mortified. It didn't help that Lavi was teasing him about the smiling thing. Stupid rabbit.

"I can't really say anything to that…" Komui said. "Anyway, we have Miranda up next!"

She tripped.

-----

Mm. I like the song. I think specific parts fit Kanda, but not all of them.

Review?


	7. Beautiful

A/N: Huzzah.

-----

Miranda had no trouble getting to the stage after her initial fall. Her song was **"Beautiful" **by **Christina Auguilera.**

**Mmm mmm mmm**

**Ohh**

**Ah ah ah, ah ah**

**Ohh**

**Everything is so wonderful**

**Then suddenly,**

**It's hard to breathe**

**Now and then, I get insecure**

**From all the pain**

**I'm so ashamed**

**I am beautiful**

**No matter what they say**

**Words can't bring me down**

**I am beautiful**

**In every single way**

**Words won't bring me down, no no**

**So don't you bring me down today**

**To all your friends you're delirious**

**So consumed**

**In all your doom**

**Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness**

**The piece is gone**

**Left the puzzle undone,**

**Ain't that the way it is?**

**But you are beautiful**

**No matter what they say**

**Words can't bring you down**

**You are beautiful**

**In every single way**

**Words won't bring you down, oh no**

**So don't you bring me down today**

**No matter where we go**

**No matter what they say**

**It's a song inside the tune**

**And everywhere we go**

**The sun will always shine**

**The sun will always, always shine.**

'**Coz we are beautiful**

**No matter what they say**

**Words can't bring us down**

**We are beautiful**

**In every single way**

**Words won't bring us down, oh no**

**So don't you bring me down,**

**Ooh, today**

Everybody clapped, some more out of politeness than anything else because they didn't really know Miranda that well. Several members of the Clan of Noah who had not shown up last season (mostly because the author didn't know much about them, eh heh) had snuck in, including Tyki's older brother Sheryl.

There had been much rejoicing.

Sorry, that was a lie. Tyki was more of trying to massacre the happy family of Road and Sheryl around him. But that was against his policies (for now).

"Is everybody situated?" Komui looked around at the almost doubled crowd. "Jeez, when did all of you get in here?"

"The gatekeeper was yelling really loud," commented the twins known as Jasdero and Devito. "It was annoying."

"I know that, jeez," Komui said. "I mean, when did a _choir_ get in here?!"

"Search me," was the answer from most.

"Okay, let's get a move on. Up next is Sheryl." He paused. "We haven't met yet, have we? Whatever. Onward!"

------

A/N: Yay?


	8. My Little Girl

A/N: I'm guessing lots of people know this song. It was very famous about three years back. It's still really popular now, actually!

-----

Sheryl didn't understand why everyone was so distressed about this competition. It wasn't that bad so far. You'd think they were getting bamboo splinters shoved under their toenails! Sheryl was informed (simply and without ceremony) that he was singing **"My Little Girl"** by **Tim McGraw.**

**Gotta hold on easy**

**As I let you go**

**Gonna tell you how much I love you,**

**Though you think you already know**

**I remember I thought you looked like an angel**

**Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm**

**You've had me wrapped around your finger**

**Since the day you were born**

**Beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams, but always know the road**

**That'll lead you home again**

**Go on, take on this whole world**

**But to me, you know you'll always be**

**My little girl**

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile**

**Could knell my heart of stone**

**I look at you, I turn around**

**And you're almost grown**

**Sometimes, you're asleep**

**I whisper "I love you"**

**In the moonlight at your door**

**As I walk away, I hear you say**

"**Dad, I love you more"**

**Beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams, but always know the road**

**That'll lead you home again**

**Go on, take on this whole world**

**But to me, you know you'll always be**

**My little girl**

**Someday, some boy'll come and ask me for your hand**

**But I won't say yes to him unless I know**

**He's the half that makes you whole**

**He's got a poor soul**

**And the heart of man's man**

**I know he'll say that he's in love**

**But between you and me,**

**He won't be good enough**

**Beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams, but always know the road**

**That'll lead you home again**

**Go on, take on this whole world**

**But to me, you know you'll always be**

**My little girl**

There was clapping for the singing. The fact he'd go right out and sing it was a different story.

"That was really out there," Lavi whispered to Tyki.

"It was only a matter of time." He muttered, looking over at Road who was clinging like a barnacle to her adoptive father's back. "It's embarrassing to be seen with them."

"Tyki~," Road practically sang, "you're just jealous."

"As if." He raised his chin slightly.

"Okay, moving onward mostly," Komui said, "we have Krorykins!"

"Stop calling me that!" Krory had Tyki's sympathy with the stupid nickname thing.

------

Ah ha ha! I had to do that one. -grins- I still take requests!


	9. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

A/N: I love this song, for reasons I'm not sure of.

-----

Krory moved onstage, with Lenalee's thoughts on the whole thing: neutral. He was given (neutrally) the song **"Dreaming With A Broken Heart"** by **John Mayer.**

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**Waking up is the hardest part**

**You roll out of bed, and down on your knees**

**And for a moment you can hardly breathe**

**Wonderin' was she really here?**

**Is she standing in my room?**

**No she's not,**

'**Coz she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone**

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**Givin' up is the hardest part**

**She brings you in with her cryin' eyes**

**And suddenly, you have to say goodbye**

**Wonderin' could you stay my love?**

**Will you wake up by my side?**

**No she can't,**

'**Coz she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone**

**So do I have to fall asleep**

**With roses in my hand?**

**Do I have to fall asleep**

**With roses in my hand?**

**Do I have to fall asleep**

**With roses in my hand?**

**Do I have to fall asleep**

**With roses, roses in my hand?**

**Would you get them if I did?**

**No you won't,**

'**Coz you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone**

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**The wakin' up is the hardest part**

There was lots and lots of clapping, because the song was good and well preformed. But another sad love song, nonetheless.

"Good job, Krorykins!" Krory had been feeling okay until that comment. "Up next we have Jasdero and Devito!"

The was a stiffening of everyone in the room. No way they'd get out of this one with their sanity intact.

-----

Hoorah!!!


	10. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

A/N: yeah, don't know where my brain's gone. Oh, look ten thirty. No wonder. My nightly freak-out is this. Enjoy.

P.S. J is for Jasdero and D is for Devito, if you can't figure it out.

------

The two walked onstage and (without anything of interest or importance) were informed they were singing **"I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" **by **Panic! At The Disco**.

**Both: Oh well imagine**

**As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**

**And I can't help but to hear**

**No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words**

**D: "What a beautiful wedding,"**

**Both: What a beautiful wedding**

**D: Says a bridesmaid to a waiter**

**J: Yes, but I guess it's a shame**

**What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore**

**D: I'd chime in with a haven't you people heard of**

**Closing a goddamn door?**

**J: No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality**

**Both: I'd chime in haven't you people ever heard of**

**Closing a goddamn door?**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of**

**Both: Oh well in fact**

**Well, I'll look at it this way**

**J: I mean, technically our marriage is saved**

**Well, this calls for a toast so**

**Pour the champagne, pour the champagne…**

**D: Oh! Well in fact,**

**Well, I'll look at it this way**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**This calls for a toast, so**

**Pour the champagne, pour the champagne…**

**J: I'd chime in with a haven't you ever heard of**

**Closing a goddamn door?**

**D: No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality**

**Both: I'd chime in haven't you ever heard of**

**Closing a goddamn door**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of**

**Poise and rationality…**

**Again…**

**D: I'd chime in with a haven't you ever heard of**

**Closing a goddamn door?**

**J: no, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality**

**Both: I'd chime in haven't you people ever heard of**

**Closing a goddamn door?**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of**

**Poise and rationality…**

**Again…**

Dead. Silence. Then a few tentative claps. Not that either cared; they didn't give a crap what anybody else thought about their singing.

"Um, yay? Next we have Allen… okay, where is he hiding?"

They went first to Komui's desk. Surprise surprise, he was there. Apparently, his creativity slapped him and left. The. End.

"Nice job, moyashi. Come up with your own ideas once in a while, hm?" Kanda said his most hateful Kanda-y way.

-------

I think it turned out okay. Don't shoot me! I'll probably use the idea that was thrown at me, but I have never heard the song, so I'll have to look it up. 'M very sorry.

Review?


	11. Chapter One

A/N: YAY!

Trying too hard to be positive about this…

------

Allen was wary about this. Had it gone well last time? No. Was there much hope this time? Maybe. He got the song **"Chapter One"** by** Lifehouse.**

**All the stars are out tonight**

**It feels as though I might**

**Make some sense of this mind**

**Maybe this'll turn out right**

**Who's to say where the wind will blow?**

**Time will tell us if we're **

**Out of answers when it stops**

**Climb back down to the beginning,**

**Take it from the top**

**Who's to say where the wind will blow?**

**What happens when all your dreams are lying on the ground?**

**Do you pick up the pieces all around?**

**And if the world should fall apart**

**Hold onto what you know**

**Take your pieces, turn around and go**

**All the leaves are turning and**

**The sky has faced decline**

**Funny how our lives are shaped**

**By the seasons of today**

**Who's to say where the wind will blow?**

**What happens when everything is lying on the ground?**

**Do you pick up the pieces all around?**

**And if the world should fall apart**

**Hold onto what you know**

**Take your chances, turn around and go**

**Carry on inside**

**Make the best of today**

**All I see is struggle**

**On the way**

**Maybe when the sun**

**Crashes, fades away**

**Maybe I can make it**

**Through today**

**What happens when all your dreams are lying on the ground?**

**Do pick up the pieces all around?**

**And if the world should fall apart**

**Hold onto what you know**

**Take your chances, turn around and go**

**Take your chances, turn around and go**

There was lots of clapping. Duly noted, it was a sadish song with a happy tune, but it was good, like "Everyman". And so the clapping commenced. Along with a "Yay, Allen~!" from Road's general direction.

"Great job to Allen!" Komui gave him a thumbs-up, which Allen mirrored with a polite smile. "The last person before we start repeats is Tyki-Pon!!!"

There was tons of laughter. Like last time.

"That never gets old!" Lenalee gasped.

"Ah ha ha! Why didn't you tell us about THIS one?!" Laughed the twins. Tyki shot them a glare, his face turning red.

_I swear, one of these days I'm going to EAT them._

------

I think it fits. In a weird, sad kind of angsty way. I also like that song. Please review!


	12. Rockstar

A/N: This was too funny in a weird way to pass up!

------

Tyki got up, still to whistles and "Go Tyki-Pon"s followed by more laughter. He wanted this to be over with quick (thankfully, it was about as fast as it could be without skipping the song). He got the song **"Rockstar"** by **Nickelback.**

**I'm through with standing in line**

'**Coz I'm never getting in**

**It's like the bottom of the ninth**

**And I'm never gonna win**

**This life hasn't turned quite the way I want it to be**

**(Tell me what you want)**

**I want a brand new house on an episode of "Cribs"**

**And a bedroom I can play baseball in**

**A king-size tub big enough for ten, plus me**

**(so what you need?)**

**I need a, a credit card that's got no limit**

**And big black jet with a bedroom in it**

**Gonna join the mile-high club at thirty-seven thousand feet**

**(Been there, done that)**

**I want a new tour bus**

**Full of old guitars**

**My own star on**

**Hollywood Boulevard**

**Somewhere between Sher and James Dean is fine with me**

**(So how you gonna do it?)**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame**

**I'll even cut my hair and change my name**

'**Coz we all just wanna be big rockstars**

**Live in hilltop houses drivin' fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny 'coz we just won't eat**

**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

**The VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every playboy bunny with her bleach-blonde hair**

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar**

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar**

**I wanna be great like Elvis**

**Without the tassels**

**Hire eight bodyguards**

**Who love to beat up assholes**

**Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free**

**(I'll have a quesadilla, ha ha)**

**I'm gonna dress my ass **

**With the latest fashion**

**Get a front door key**

**To the playboy mansion**

**Gonna date a centerfold**

**Who loves to blow my money for me**

**(So how you gonna do it?)**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame**

**I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

'**Coz we all just wanna be big rockstars**

**Live in hilltop houses drivin' fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We all stay skinny 'coz we just won't eat**

**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

**With the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every playboy bunny with her bleach-blonde hair**

**And we hang out in the private rooms**

**With the latest dictionary and today's Who's Who**

**They'll get you any deal with that evil smile**

**Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed-dial**

**And hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar**

**I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the sexes**

**Bottle my pills in Pez dispencer**

**Get washed-up singers writing all my songs**

**Lip-sing 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong**

'**Coz we all just wanna be big rockstars**

**Live in hilltop houses drivin' fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We all stay skinny 'coz we just won't eat**

**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

**With the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every playboy bunny with her bleach-blonde hair**

**And we hang out in the private rooms**

**With the latest dictionary and today's Who's Who**

**They'll get you any deal with that evil smile**

**Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed-dial**

**And hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar**

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar**

Clapping commenced loudly. As did the laughter when Komui congratulated him a good job.

"Next, we have my little Lenalee!"

The flouncing bar was set high.

-----

Yeah, it's almost midnight. No wonder. But I like it!


	13. Unwritten

A/N: HUZZAH!

Do I honestly believe writing all-caps makes it better? OMG, I'm actually going to write disclaimer:

I do not own D. Gray-Man… but I do own all the books in print.

------

Lenalee had Road glaring daggers at her as she pranced onstage. Lenalee had _so_ started it. Lenalee was informed (cut quite to the chase) that she was to sing **"Unwritten"** by **Natasha Bedingfield.**

**I am unwritten**

**Can't read my mind**

**I'm undefined**

**I'm just beginning**

**The pen's in my hand**

**Ending: unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste**

**Release your inner vision**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No-one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No-one else, no-one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Put yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten, ohh**

**I break tradition**

**Sometimes, my tries**

**Are outside the line**

**With one condition:**

"**Do not make mistakes"**

**But I can't live that way**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inner vision**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No-one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No-one else, no-one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Put yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten, ohh**

**The rest is still unwritten, oh oh yeah**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inner visions, oh**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No-one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No-one else, no-one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Put yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your begins**

**Feel the rain on skin**

**No-one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No-one else, no-one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Put yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

Deafening clapping, alongside deafening shouts from Komui. It was a wonder his head didn't explode. But the fact he yelled in Kanda's ear gave him more to worry about.

…Not that he did.

"Yay for my Lenalee! Next we have Marie!"

He didn't even attempt to run. Just went up. _It's worse before it gets better… screw this. Just go with it._

------

A/N: Yes! The only one I was totally (?) in my right mind for! JK, JK. X3

Please press the button below this. Please. :D


	14. No Such Thing

A/N:… and we're back to weird songs. Figures. Ah ha ha! No not that weird.

--------

Marie just walked up. Nobody really made any comments/remarks/whistled/came up with weird nicknames when he got up. They just clapped when he was done. Marie got the song **"No Such Thing"** by** John Mayer.**

"**Welcome to the real world"**

**She said to me,**

**Condescendingly**

"**Take a seat,**

**Take your life.**

**Plot it out in black and white."**

**Well, I never lived the dreams **

**Of the prom kings**

**And the drama queens**

**I like to think**

**The best of me**

**Is still hiding**

**Up my sleeve**

**They love to tell you**

"**Stay inside the lines"**

**But something's better**

**On the other side**

**I wanna run through the halls of my high school**

**I wanna scream at the top of my lungs**

**I just found out there's no such thing as a 'real world'**

**Just a lie we've got to rise above**

**So the good boys and girls**

**Take the so-called right track**

**With faded white hats**

**Get the credit cards**

**Make the transfers**

**They read all the books,**

**But they can't find their answers**

**And all of their parents,**

**Well, they're getting older**

**Wonder if they wish for anything better**

**While our parents**

**Are tragedies**

**They love to tell you**

"**Stay inside the lines"**

**But something's better**

**On the other side**

**I wanna run through the halls of high school**

**I wanna scream at the top of my lungs**

**I just found out there's no such thing as a 'real world'**

**Just a lie we've got to rise above**

**I just can't wait for my tenth-year reunion**

**I'm gonna bust down the double doors**

**And when I stand on these tables before you**

**You will know that all this time was for**

For the first time in a while, people remembered to clap softer than usual because of Marie's sensitive hearing. He had kind of wanted to shoot them up to this point for forgetting.

"Okay! We have Kanda up next!"

Though he growled, he did not argue. Much.

------

Most of the lyrics I used figuratively. Most of them. The song's just really excellent. I recommend you go and listen to John Mayer. HE'S A GENIUS!!!


	15. In The End

A/N: I have rediscovered Linkin Park and Teitur. I'm so happy! (sob)

-------

Kanda glared, still harsh from his embarrassment his last time onstage. He glowered at the stupid machine, who simply informed him he was singing **"In The End"** by **Linkin Park.**

**It starts with**

**One thing, I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep in mind I designed this rhyme**

**To explain in due time**

**All I know**

**Time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

**It's so unreal**

**I didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go out the window**

**Trying to hold but didn't even know**

**I wasted it all just to watch you go**

**I kept everything inside**

**And even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be**

**A memory of a time when**

**I tried so hard and I got so far**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

**One thing I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep in mind I designed this rhyme**

**To remind myself how**

**I tried so hard**

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like I was part of your property**

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

**I'm surprised**

**It got so far**

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me in the end**

**You kept everything inside**

**And even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be**

**A memory of a time when**

**I tried so hard and got so far**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall, I lost it all**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

**I put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I could go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed myself as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I tried so hard, I got so far**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall, I lost it all**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

Hey, they weren't dead. People clapped lots for the thankfulness they were still alive and the fact that the song was good. Kanda pinned his imaginary ears and stalked away to the farthest corner of the room where he would attempt to disappear.

"Yays for Kanda! Next we have Road!"

------

Yay for Linkin Park! Oh, I forgot to say this but Marie's first song (Days Go By) was in response to the quote in chapter 185: "…and yet the darkness surrounding each of you (Kanda and Allen) is so deep, I can't see how to pull you out of it. It's frustrating. Even though he was the one who saved me…" it struck a chord in my heart. Marie's too nice… -sob- anyhow, thank you for reviewing! It's nice to know people are reading. Anyway, please review (if you're up to it)!


	16. Birdhouse In Your Soul

A/N: Told you I might do They Might Be Giants! Saw them in concert; was amazing. OMG, sock puppets… ah ha ha!

------

Road flounced her hardest, and managed to come up above Lenalee- barely. She got onstage and was given the song **"Birdhouse in Your Soul"** by **They Might Be Giants.**

**I'm your only friend,**

**But I'm not your only friend**

**But I'm a little glowing friend**

**But really, I'm not actually your friend**

**I am**

**Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch**

**Who watches over you**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

**Not to put too fine a point on it**

**Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

**I have a secret to tell**

**From my electrical well**

**It's a simple message (I'm leaving out the whistles and bells)**

**So the room must listen to me**

**Filibuster vigilantly**

**My name is blue canary one note- spelled "L-I-T-E"**

**My story's infinite**

**Like the Longies Symphony I don't rest**

**Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch**

**Who watches over you**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

**Not to put too fine a point on it**

**Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

**I'm your only friend**

**But I'm not your only friend**

**But I'm a little glowing friend**

**But really I'm not actually your friend**

**But I am**

**There's a picture opposite me**

**Of my primitive ancestry**

**Which stood on rocky shores and kept the beaches shipwreck-free**

**Though I respect that a lot**

**I'd be fired if that were my job**

**After killing Jason off and countless screaming Argonauts**

**Bluebird of friendliness**

**Like guardian angels, it's always near**

**Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch**

**Who watches over you**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

**Not to put too fine a point on it**

**Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

**(and while you're at it**

**Keep the nightlight on inside the**

**Birdhouse in your soul)**

**Not to put too fine a point on it**

**Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

**Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch (and while you're at it)**

**Who watches over you (keep the nightlight on inside the)**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul (birdhouse in your soul)**

**Not to put too fine a point on it**

**Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

**Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch (and while you're at it)**

**Who watches over you (keep the nightlight on inside the)**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul (birdhouse in your soul)**

**Not to put too fine a point it**

**Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul**

Yes the song was weirder than the last one. But nonetheless (like the majority of these songs) was well preformed. _This competition has some weird songs…_

"Next we have General Cross, who we forgot first round."

Who was currently grumbling, because this competition usually meant he didn't have to do anything but sit around and do a hermit impression.

------

A/N: yeah… my story keeps getting weirder. First TMBG, and next another weird group… eh.


	17. Cracklins

A/N: I can't believe it… the Gourds…

-------

No-one moved/reacted whatsoever. Nobody really liked/cared/knew Cross Marian. He was simply given the song **"Cracklins" **by **The Gourds**

**31 days my fingers feelin' like rain**

**This jail was built on cracklins and cocaine**

**Policemen knocked me down and then charged me**

**With smokin' and inciting vagrancy**

**Yes they did, yes they did**

**Chicken sneezed Eatin' my cracklins**

**Buttercup bloomin' in the badlands**

**Kaboom kaboom Miss all the curses**

**Hospital, Kiss all the nurses**

**I gotta find**

**Some weed and some wine**

**I just gotta find**

**Some trouble sometimes**

**Yeah, how you do it**

**Them Navasota troopers ran me down**

**Escorted me right out of town**

**For cherry pickin' squirrels and feeding dogs**

**And dreaming of Jamaica in the fog**

**Yes I did, yes I did**

**Chicken sneezed eatin' my cracklins**

**Buttercup blooming in the badlands**

**Kaboom kaboom miss all the curses**

**Hospital, kiss all the nurses**

**I gotta find**

**Some weed and some wine**

**I just gotta find**

**Some trouble sometimes**

**Yeah, how you do it**

**Them Mississippi state police chased me**

**Pascagoula all the way to Metairie**

**I robbed a federal bank with a rack of ribs**

**A jar of sauce, some white bread and bib**

**Yes I did, yes I did**

**Chicken sneezed eatin' my cracklins**

**Buttercup bloomin' in the badlands**

**Kaboom kaboom miss all the curses**

**Hospital, kiss all the nurses**

**I gotta find**

**Some weed and some wine**

**I just gotta find**

**Some trouble sometimes**

**Yeah, how you do it**

**I was eating cracklins as the feds were closing in**

**Watched my car go as the water came rolling in**

**But, brother, pigs do fly, and so can a man**

**When he'd full of fried pork skins**

**Chicken sneezed eatin' my cracklins**

**Buttercup bloomin' in the badlands**

**Kaboom kaboom miss all the curses**

**Hospital, kiss all the nurses**

**I gotta find**

**Some weed and some wine**

**I just gotta find**

**Some trouble sometimes**

The look on Allen's face was priceless. He had a look that was a cross between traumatized and seriously ticked off. Many people worried he may very well pick a fight with his master.

Then again… that may be a hilarious battle.

"No comment on Cross' performance. Up next are Jasdero and Devito!"

-----------

A/N: Ah, the epic of the Gourds. Yay. The next song is well known, and it's really fun..? Never mind. (author bangs head against wall) I'm better. Yay. Please review~!


	18. Still Rock n Roll

A/N: I love this song too much. I need to get a new favorite song for road trips!

---------

The twins could still care less about this whole thing. It was just a competition Road had conned them into. So, they didn't really care what anybody thought about them, because they would eat them if they said anything really offensive. Yes, eat them.

Anyway. Back to the competition. They got the song **"It's Still Rock N Roll To Me"** by **Billy Joel.**

**D: What's the matter with the clothes I'm wearing?**

**J: Can't you tell that your tie's too wide?!**

**D: Maybe I should buy some old tab collars…**

**J: Welcome back to the age of jive!**

**Both: Where've you been hiding out lately, honey?**

**You can't dress that trashy till you spend a lot of money.**

**D: Everybody's talking about the new sound, funny**

**But it's still rock n roll to me.**

**J: What's the matter with the car I'm driving?**

**D: Can't you tell that it's outta style?**

**J: Should I get a set of white wall tires?**

**D: Are you gonna cruise the miracle mile?**

**Both: Nowadays you can't be too sentimental,**

**You best a true baby blue new continental**

**J: Hot punk, cool funk, even if it's old junk**

**It's still rock n roll to me.**

**Both: Oh it doesn't matter what they say in the papers**

**Coz it's always been the same old scene.**

**There's a new band in town,**

**But you can't get the sound from the story in a magazine**

**D: How about a pair of pink side-winders**

**And bright orange pair of pants?**

**J: You could really Beau Brummel baby,**

**If you just gave it half a chance**

**Both: Don't waste your money on a new pair of speakers,**

**You get more mileage from a cheap pair of sneakers**

**D: Next phase, new wave, dance craze**

**Anyways, it's still rock n roll to me**

**J: What's the matter with the crowd I'm seeing?**

**D: Can't you tell that they're out of touch?**

**J: Should I try to be a straight A student?**

**D: If you are then you think too much.**

**Both: Don't you know about the new fashion honey?**

**All you need is looks and a whole lot of money**

**J: It's the next phase, new wave, dance craze**

**Anyways it's still rock n roll to me**

**Both: Everybody's talking 'bout the new sound**

**Funny, coz it's still rock n roll to me.**

This time, people actually clapped. Yes, they actually clapped. And made snide comments about schizophrenics, but whatever…

"I love oldies!" Komui practically sang. "Okay, up next is Allen!"

He silently begged for this to be over.

------------

A/N: Eh, I'll try to be more serious! I promise!!! DX Please, please, please, please, please review! I still take requests! I know most songs! If I don't I'll look it up! Promise! Please review to get me out of this rut!


	19. Rnwy

A/N:

--------

Allen's was still most definitely wary of this competition even though his last song wasn't awful (and the author likes that song, so ha.). He was pretty sure his emotions fueled the obnoxious machine because it had gotten its old malice back. (The author is very pleased.) He got the song **"Rnwy" by Linkin Park.**

**Graffiti decorations**

**Under a sky of grey**

**This constant apprehension**

**Still giving me away**

**The times that I've forgotten**

**In spite of all I've known**

**Now I find myself in question**

**(Don't point a finger at me again)**

**Guilty by association**

**I want to run away (I want to run away)**

**I want to know the truth (I want to know the truth)**

**I want to know the answers (I want to know the answers)**

**I want to shut the door (and open up my mind)**

**And open up my mind (and open up my mind)**

"**Get it back" and angry voices**

**Under a sky of grey**

**This constant apprehension**

**Won't seem to go away**

**All my talk of starting over**

**These words were never true**

**Now I find myself in question**

**(Don't point a finger at me again)**

**Guilty by association**

**I want to run away (I want to run away)**

**I want to know the truth (I want to know the truth)**

**I want to know the answers (I want to know the answers)**

**I want to shut the door (and open up my mind)**

**And open up my mind (and open up my mind)**

**I want to run away (I want to run away)**

**I want to know the truth (I want to know the truth)**

**I want to know the answers (I want to know the answers)**

**I want to shut the door (and open up my mind)**

**And open up my mind (and open up my mind)**

"Poor" Allen just kind of slunk off with his tail between his legs. There were some tentative claps.

"The hell was that?" Kanda, Jasdevi, and Tyki all asked. Ah yes, the emo corner darkened a shade or two. Lavi thought about comforting his friend, but then thought better of it and left the dark shadows of the emo corner before his happy demeanor was forever altered (though he would be hotter than ever with black hair).

"Okay, uhm, thanks Allen." (snarl) "Up next is Tyki!"

----------

A/N: I am allowed to think Lavi is hot, Kuri, before you lecture me. Anyway, I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE Allen SUCH A GOOD SONG! IT'S FOREVER RUINED! NOOOOOO! (bangs head against wall) gotta stop doing that. Okay. We are better now. if things start getting creepy in this story, I blame my new obsession with Creature Feature. And Owl City. These mixed, things start to get iffy in the sanity department.

Please review (like always)!


	20. Riot

A/N: Yay for Three Days Grace. Kuri-chan told me that "Riot" was like the theme song of the Black Order. I agreed (?). And thus, you have chapter 20. Enjoy.

-----------

Tyki stalked up to wolf-whistles and laughter as per the norm. He wished that he had just laughed in Road's face when she asked him to come with. Oh wait, his brother would cry on him and complain loudly then… eh, who knows. He was informed simply that he was singing **"Riot"** by **Three Days Grace. **_I get Three Days Grace a lot huh? _He thought before going back to be annoyed.

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

People didn't make obnoxious comments. A bonus. And they clapped. Two bonuses. Tyki had a slightly higher outlook.

"Okay, thanks to Tyki for the amazing performance! Up next is Sheryl!" Sheryl waved and Komui waved back. Ah, fast friends.

--------

A/N: Ne, sorry it took so long! I hope you can forgive me! I got very distracted with more important (?) things, such as sleeping for obnoxious amounts of time, sleeping some more, being annoyed, wishing for soba… eh heh heh! I was also searching for a good cosplay costume and make a final decision. I hope you liked, and as always, please review!


	21. The Greatest Show Unearthed

A/N: Woot! I finally decided who I will cosplay as! Not that any of you care, but for those of you who may (or are beyond bored) I am going as Devito. I freaking win. Anyway, I don't own DGM. Please enjoy.

---------

Sheryl had no issues against this competition. He was a fan of theatrics (or, more so than his younger brother). He was informed quickly and without emotion he was singing "**The Greatest Show Unearthed"** by **Creature Feature.**

***(spoken)  
Ladies and gentleman!  
Boys and ghouls!  
Step right up!  
Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight! Horror! Fantasy and terror!  
Your every wish is our command!  
Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
But I'm warning you...There's always a price!  
Welcome to the greatest show UNEARTHED!**

(sung)  
The dark carnival is in town  
You better be ready  
Just follow the parade  
Of dancing skeletons  
Full of ghoulish delights  
Around every corner  
Don't tell your parents you're here  
They will soon be mourners

Welcome to the lower berth  
The greatest show unearthed  
We appear without a sound  
The darkest show around  
We will leave you in a daze  
Madness, murder, dismay  
We will disappear at night  
With blood on the concrete

I will be your ticket taker  
Come inside it's a dream  
Enter the fun house of mirrors  
No one can hear you scream  
We can supply anything  
That your heart desires  
But the consequences  
Will surely be dire!

Welcome to the lower berth;  
The greatest show unearthed!  
We appear without a sound;  
The darkest show around!  
We will leave you in a daze:  
Madness, murder, dismay  
We will disappear at night  
With blood on the concrete

Come inside  
For the ride  
Your deepest darkest fears!

The best night  
Of your life  
You're never leaving here!

The unknown  
The unseen  
Is what you're gonna find!

Witness this  
Witness that  
Until you lose your mind!

Welcome to the lower berth;  
The greatest show unearthed!  
We appear without a sound;  
The darkest show around!  
We will leave you in a daze:  
Madness, murder, dismay  
We will disappear at night  
With blood on the concrete

It was an amazing (granted weird) song. So there was lots of clapping. Sheryl sent really cheesy kisses people ways.

"Okay! Next we have Lavi!" Lavi rolled his one good eye.

----------

A/N: I was debating between this and "How To Serve Man" but I liked this one better. And I had wanted Tyki to sing "Riot". Please review, as always!


	22. Here It Goes Again

A/N: Sorry for the long, long, long, long… wait. I was in a music freakout and was listening to too much to keep track of it all. Don't own nothing.

------

Lavi swaggered up (for lack of any better word; and it makes him sound like Jack Sparrow! :3) to the stage and picked up the microphone, to be rescued by Bak coming in, screaming something or other about Komui's hating him. Komui slammed his head on the table and was effectively knocked out.

Thus chaos ensued.

Tyki and the twins were very happy with it all. Sheryl and Road caused a fair amount of havoc, considering how much they _love their Tyki-pon_. Many people left during this whole shenanigans, including General Cross and Kanda, who was grabbed before he could slink out the door after the general, who promptly locked the entire cast into a smallish room with only each other as company.

"Everybody, let's calm down…" General Tiedoll tried, only to be yelled out over by Lenalee with a microphone, "Everybody, SHUT UP!" the entire room went silent. "Thank you! Alright, I think we should continue this, because we have nothing better to do and I like it, but instead we can do like karaoke and have duets and volunteers and such. It might be better that way if there's not the evaluation edge to it."

"It would be _better_ if we weren't trapped in here like rats!" Kanda snarled.

"But it's hard to catch rats." Road interjected. "So we're more trapped like, like,"

"Carrots." Tyki finished tiredly. All of that chaos-causing had him tired.

"Yes! Good choice, Tyki-pon!" laughter began, abruptly stopped when Lenalee cleared her throat for attention.

"So, do we have an understanding, of sorts?" everyone agreed, some with more decibel counts than others (coughcoughRoadcough).

"Good! So, Lavi, do you want to finish your turn?" he knew she expected a "yes", so the red-head just moved to take her place. She smiled and leapt down to the ground and allowed him to begin.

Lavi sighed inwardly and got ready for his song. He got **"Here It Goes Again" **by **OK Go.**

I

**It could be ten,**

**But then again**

**I can't remember half an hour**

**Since a quarter to four**

**Throw on your clothes**

**The second side of Surfer Rosa**

**And you leave me with my jaw on the floor**

Refrain…

**Just when you think**

**You're in control**

**Just when you think**

**You've got a hold**

**Just when you**

**Get on a roll**

**Here it goes **

**Here it goes **

**Here it goes again**

**(Oh no)**

**Oh here it goes again**

**I should've known**

**Should've known**

**Should've known again**

**But it here it goes again!**

**Ah, here it goes again.**

II

**It starts out easy**

**Something simple something sleazy**

**Something inching past the edge of the reserve**

**Now through the lines**

**The cheap venetian blinds**

**Your car is pulling off on the curb**

Refrain

**Just when you think**

**You're in control**

**Just when you think**

**You've got a hold**

**Just when you**

**Get on a roll**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes again**

**(Oh no)**

**Oh here it goes again**

**I should've known**

**Should've known**

**Should've known again**

**But here it goes again!**

**Ah here it goes again!**

Coda

**Hey hey**

**Ah here it goes…**

**Yeah**

**So here it goes again**

III

**I guess it's gotta be**

**A break from the monotony**

**But Jesus when it rains, how it pours**

**Throw on your clothes**

**The second side of Surfer Rosa**

**And you leave me…**

**Yeah, you leave me…**

End Refrain

**Oh!**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes again**

**(Oh no)**

**So here it goes again**

**I should've known**

**Should've known**

**Should've known again**

**But it here it goes again**

**Ah here it**

**Ah here it**

**Ah here it Goes!**

**Here it goes again**

**Oh oh oh yeah!**

**I should've known!**

**But here it goes again!**

**Oh, here it goes again!**

Much clapping. The whole nine yards. The usual. Ya know the drill, folks. We've gone through this like six times now. But I ain't countin'.

"Yay for Lavi! Seriously keeps blowing me away." Lenalee looked around. "So, volunteers? Or do I have to volunteer you?"

Apparently, the latter was the most favorite right now. Lenalee put on her evil side and decided to really freak people out so she wouldn't have to dictate. So she volunteered Bak and Kanda.

You can tell this will end well.

-------

A/N: so sorry about all my procrastination. I was working on Black Lace a lot. But I hope you like! I love that song so much. OK Go is awesome!

As always, please review? Am I still worth the trouble?


	23. Pushing Me Away

A/N: Had to do this sometime. Don't own nothing. Not even my laptop. No kidding. My school owns the laptop; I just lease it. And go on Fanfiction. Yays.

-------

The pair went up, with less grumbling and killing than the audience had thought.

Anyway.

They got the song **"P5hin Me Aw*y"** by **Linkin Park** (A/I: even though technically it's not a duet, you just have to go with it, okay? You'll understand why in a minute.).

Bak: **when I look into your eyes,**

**There's nothing there to see**

**Nothing but my own mistakes**

**Staring back at me…**

(Instrumental? I'm not sure what it is.)

Bak, again: **I've lied**

**To you…**

**This is the last smile**

**That I'll fake for the sake of being with you**

Kanda:** Everything falls apart**

**Even the people who never frown**

**Eventually break down**

**Everything has to end**

(Bak: **For the sake of being with you**)

**You'll soon find we're out of time**

**Left to watch it all unwind**

**Everything falls apart**

**Even the people who never frown**

**Eventually break down**

Bak: **The sacrifice is never knowing**

**Why I'd stay**

**When you just push away**

Kanda: **No matter what you see**

**You're still so blind to me**

Kanda: **I've tried**

**Like you**

**To do everything you wanted to**

**This is the last time**

**I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you**

Bak:** Everything falls apart**

**Even the people who never frown **

**Eventually break down**

Kanda: **The sacrifice is fighting your own life**

Bak: **Everything has to end**

**You'll soon find we're out of time**

**Left to watch it all unwind**

Kanda: **The sacrifice is never knowing**

Bak:** Why I'd stay**

**When you just push away**

Kanda:** No matter what you see**

**You're still so blind to me**

Kanda: **Reverse psychology's**

**Failing miserably**

**It's so hard to be**

**Left all alone**

Bak**: Telling you is the**

**Only chance for me**

**There's nothing left but to**

**Turn and face you**

Both:** When I look into your eyes**

**There's nothing there to see**

**Nothing but my own mistakes**

**Staring back at me**

**Asking why…**

Kanda: **The sacrifice of fighting your own life…**

Bak: **The sacrifice is never knowing**

**Why I'd stay**

**When you just push away**

Kanda: **No matter what you see**

**You're still so blind to me**

Bak: **Why I'd stay**

**When you just push away**

Kanda: **No matter what you see**

**You're still so blind to me…**

No-one dared move or say anything. Lenalee smirked like a cat that had gotten into the cream and was now pleasantly full.

"Now, who would like to go next?" she asked. There was a silence until she opened her mouth the volunteer someone else.

"I'll go!" Allen shrieked desperately, standing up and leaning over the table with his right hand outstretched, about to hit Chaoji in the head. Lenalee smiled and pranced down to her chair. Her plan had worked. Lenalee decided she liked being evil…

Even though her evil side is kind of wimpy, dumb goody-two-shoes.

------

A/N: this is in response to chapter 186: Illusion. If you don't remember exactly what happened, go back and read it because I refuse to give you the long 'n short of it. I'm tired and my ankle hurts (coz I sprained it) and I'm not allowed to move, so I'm antsy. But glad I finished this chapter!

Please review, for the sake of my ankle! And tenuous grasp on my sanity!


	24. Move Along

A/N: Took me FOREVER to update, sorry. Thank you for waiting and I'm sorry this isn't going to be much worth your while.

**WARNING:** Allen-bashing. Again.

----------

Allen, long since giving up his pride in hopes of surviving one day longer (A/N: something he learned from his days with Cross), trotted briskly up the steps to the stage-podium-thingy-majigg. Lenalee, like a smug cat, sat down in her seat and prepared for the show to begin. Allen suddenly realized this might have been one of his many, many, many not-so-well thought out plans.

A _little_ late for that, eh?

Anyways, as he stood there in all his yellow-blooded "glory", the machine agonizingly slowly (it still had some life left in it) scrawled the title and artist of the song across the screen. Already annoyed with the title, he prepared to sing **"Move Along"** by the **All-American Rejects**.

Verse Uno

**Go ahead  
As you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall, everyone stands  
Another day  
And you've had your fill of sinking,  
Take this life you lead with**

**Hands are shaking, cold  
These hands were meant to hold  
(Speak to me)**

Refrain

**When all you've got to keep it strong,  
Move along, move along  
Like I know you do  
Even when your hope has gone  
Move along, move along  
Just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along**

Verse Dos

**Come the day  
When you've lost your self completely,  
Could be the night that your life ends.  
Such a heart  
That will you to deceiving  
All the pain handled in your**

**Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
(Speak to me)**

Refrain

**When all you've got to keep it strong,  
Move along, move along  
Like I know you do  
Even when your hope has gone  
Move along, move along  
Just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along**

Coda

**(Go on, go on, go on,)  
Right back to what is wrong,  
We move along**

**(go on, go on, go on,)  
Right back to what is wrong,  
We move along  
Along  
Along……**

**When all you've got to keep it strong,  
Move along, move along  
like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone,  
Move along, move along**

**Just to make it through!**

**When all you've got to keep it strong,  
Move along, move along  
like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone,  
Move along, move along  
Just to make it through!**

**(Go on, go on, go on,)  
When everything is wrong,  
we move along**

**(Go on, go on, go on,)  
Everything is wrong,  
We move along**

Allen didn't even stick around for the clapping. He was off into the Emo Corner to cry and saw at his wrists with a butter knife. No time for praise of any sort.

"Okay! I would say good job but Allen is indisposed." Lenalee peered over into the damask depths of the Emo King's court. "Um, with that, I guess I'll go."

The sigh of relief was audible. Lenalee shot them all a look that caused silence to issue.

"Dictator," Lavi whispered to Krory, who had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from his laughter being heard. Lenalee shot another searing glare.

"She's been taking lessons from Kanda," Krory murmured back.

"In more than the obvious," Lavi snickered.

Kanda smacked the red-headed rabbit on the back of his head as compensation for the inappropriate comment. Average days at the Order.

----------

A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I've been gone for so long, focusing primarily on Black Lace. Apologies.  
I've got nothing to say other than if you want someone specific to win, please send a review. If you want a certain song, I'll probably find a place for it. It's very unlikely I'll ignore you.

As always, please review!


	25. Green Finch and Linnet Bird

A/N: Don't own it. You people will be killing me soon with all the weird songs I have in store for you.

Lenalee pranced across stage, Road glaring at her the whole time. She was in for it.

Lenalee got the song **"Green Finch and Linnet Bird" **from **Sweeny Todd.**

Verse One  
**Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?**

**How can you jubilate  
Sitting in cages…  
Never taking wing?**

**Outside the sky lays,  
Beckoning, beckoning,  
Just beyond the bars.  
How can you remain,  
Staring at the rain,  
Maddened by the stars?**

**How is you sing  
Anything?  
How is it you sing…?**

Verse Two**  
My cage is many rooms,  
Damask and dark,  
Nothing there sings,  
Not even my lark.**

**Larks never will, you know,  
When they're captive.  
Teach me to be more  
Adaptive.  
Ahhhh**

Verse Three  
**Green finch and linnet bird  
Nightingale, blackbird  
Teach me how to sing  
If I cannot fly…  
Let me sing…**

People clapped, some because they wanted to appease the dictator, others because those high notes were f/ing amazing. (A/I: I can hit them! Take that!) Lenalee curtsied. Road vowed to get back at the exorcist.

"Thank you! Kanda's up next!" Lenalee executive decision made the Japanese growl. "Good luck!"

"They're an item," Lavi whispered. Krory laughed out loud, getting odd looks from those in the area. AKA everybody at the Order.

"Shut up, baka usagi, or I'll cut your hair off," Kanda glowered.

"He's running out of ways to maim me. Wow!" Lavi chuckled at the dark look he was given.

A/N: Agh, it's so short. Oh well. You'll live.


	26. Comfortably Numb

A/N: yeah…. I had to do this one. If you have read to the Second Exorcist plotline, you'll understand. If not, well, you saw Kanda singing Van Morrison. I don't own DGM.

Kanda was pissed.

He kinda hated this (no brainer). He hated having to sing. He hated that Cross escaped it. He hated that Lenalee was in charge. He hated that he couldn't say "no" to her. AGH, SCRATCH THE LAST ONE!

Hating everyone and everything to high heaven, he was informed he was to sing **"Comfortably Numb"** by **Van Morrison.**

Verse One

**Hello (hello, hello)  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone at home?**

Come on, now  
I hear you're feelin' down.  
But I can ease your pain, get you  
On your feet again.

**Relax (relax, relax)  
I need some information  
Just the basic facts  
Can you show me where it hurts?**

Refrain**  
There is no pain  
You are receding,  
A distant ship  
Smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move,  
But I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child,  
I had a fever  
My hands swelled  
just like two balloons  
Now I have that feeling once again  
I cannot explain,  
you would not understand  
This is not how I am!  
I have become comfortably numb.**

Verse Two**  
Okay (okay, okay)  
Just a little pinprick  
It's no reason to  
(Ahhhhhhh)  
Though you may feel a little sick  
**

**Can you stand up (stand up, stand up)?  
I do believe it's working, good!  
That'll keep you going through the show  
C'mon, it's time to go.**

Refrain  
**There is no pain  
You are receding.  
A distant ship's  
Smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move,  
But I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child,  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I turned to look, but it was gone.  
I cannot put my finger my on it, now.  
The child has grown, the dream has gone.  
And I…  
Have become  
Comfortably numb.**

Kanda got down, happy this wasn't as annoying as his last few. Annoying, but ever-slightly-so-less.

"Yay for Kanda! Good job!" He che'd in reply. "Who wants to go next?"

"Me!" Road waved her hand in the air, happy to get a chance to show off her amazing flouncing. Lenalee shrugged and handed the mic off to her.

Before leaving the table, Road blew a kiss to Allen, still curled in the Emo Corner. At that motion, he curled deeper in on himself and got his trusty butter knife out.

A/N: Another short one. Ugh. Ah well. You'll live. Hope you like this, and look into the deeper meaning. It's mostly symbolic of things. I meant the verses to be like the scientists speaking and the verses his own inner cries. Can we say emo?

Anyway, the fleeting glimpse part was supposed to be the "ghost" that Kanda and Alma came to know so well when they attempted escape from the scientists.

Speaking of which, two things: Alma Karma means "Fortunate Soul" in Spanish. Creepy.

And, I've been researching cloning and stem cell research for a social studies project. Guess who one of my pro-cloning and stem cell research people is? Alex Epstein. I'm scared. He's super gung-ho about research and cloning, too, so it's like "AHH DGM IS TRUE!" which is either really scary, or really great. I'm not sure, but I'm totally sending him a letter. Look up pictures of him, too. The likeness is terrifying. (Shudders)

Please review, as always! Thanks!


	27. Lithium

A/N: People aren't going to understand my logic anymore… ah well, blame the insomnia. Don't own it.

Road flounced up, beating Lenalee the Dictator by a hundredfold. This made the Chinese girl less than pleased.

Road cheerfully accepted the song she was given, the title being **"Lithium". ** As if that wasn't good enough, the artist was **Evanescence!** How can you get any better?

Verse One  
**Lithium  
Don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium  
Don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium  
Don't wanna stay in love with my sorrows  
Oh…  
But God, I wanna let it go…**

Verse Two  
**Come to bed  
Don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide forever  
Unless you let it show  
Never wanted it  
To be so cold,  
Just didn't drink enough to say  
You loved me**

**I can't hold onto me  
Wonder what's wrong with me..?**

Refrain**  
Lithium  
Don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium  
Don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium  
Don't wanna stay in love with my sorrows  
Ahhh…!  
**

Coda**  
Don't wanna let it leave me down this time!  
Drown my will to fly…  
Here, in the darkness,  
I know myself.  
Can't break free  
until I let it go  
Let me go!**

Verse Two**  
Darling, I  
forgive you after all.  
Anything is  
Better than to be alone!  
And in the end,  
I guess I had to fall…  
Always find my place among the ashes.**

**I can't hold onto to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me..?**

Refrain  
**Lithium  
Don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium  
Don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium  
Stay in love with you…  
Ahhh…!  
I'm gonna let it go…**

Lots of clapping. Road pranced back to her seat, keeping her ever-cheery façade up. In her heart, though, she realized how true that song was. How close it was to her heart…

"Are you alright, dearest?" Sheryl whispered as Lenalee kept the show on the road.

She smiled up at him. "Yep!"

A/N: This song is very complex, I'm afraid. Another long author's note.

"Lithium" is about happiness, and being happy with yourself, in your place. It's also about being afraid of loving yourself because you're afraid of being hurt. I believe this fits most of the DGM characters, but especially Road in that she always seems happy in her place and has a loving family, but the things she wants she can never have because she is who is. For instance, the first verse in which she's sad no one can say they love her, truthfully, without being stoned or wasted, is like her fruitless love for Allen and the fact that the family she has of Sheryl, Tyki, and Tricia is very much a façade to help them with relations.

I think the saddest part is in the coda- just the whole thing. She's always been viewed as a dark and cruel character and she can't escape that everyone believes that's who she is. Enough so to the point she believed it and destroyed any wishes for a different life (Drown my will to fly) and was afraid to step outside her safe boundaries (Here, in the darkness, I know myself). I'm not sorry if I'm annoying people who really don't like Road and the Clan of Noah- I like the dark, complex characters, the ones with secrets and are deeper than the surface makes them. The reason I really like Road as a character. (Road: Yay Shii likes me!) (Shii: not the insomnia part of the deal, no.)

Anyhow, please review!


	28. Painting the Sky

A/N: Love the Jimmy. Do not hate on the Jimmy. Any flames will be used to help me get the illusion of warm beaches, margaritas, frou-frou drinks, and much pirateness. Don't own it, never will, though I'm hoping to be Jimmy Buffett when I grow up.

Lavi rolled his one good eye, but sauntered up anyway. But seriously, how long was this competition? He had things to do, like sleeping! And eating!

Point being, he didn't really want to continue singing. But he would, because he was a walking contradiction. The song he got was **"The Night I Painted the Sky" **by **Jimmy Buffett.**

Verse One  
**I came from the north  
Escaping convention  
Modern invention  
That won't let me be!  
To the shores of St. Martin  
With my fiction addiction  
To restart the fire  
A dreamer's remedy**

**Independence Day  
And all I remember  
Is a midnight rainbow  
That fell from the sky  
As I stand on the beach  
I slowly surrender  
To the child in me  
Who can't say goodbye**

Refrain  
**Rockets in the air  
And the people everywhere,  
Gave up their differences for a while.  
I am still a child  
When it comes to something wild!  
Oh, that was the night  
I painted the sky**

Verse Two  
**I dug in the sand  
Like a boy on a mission  
And there, in my hands,  
A pyro's delight!  
A bomb, a D.A.  
In nighttime edition  
I spark the sky,  
As the rockets fly  
From view.**

Refrain  
**Rockets in the air,  
And the people everywhere  
Put away their differences for a while.  
I am still a child  
When it comes to something wild!  
Oh, that was the night  
I painted the sky.**

Verse Three  
**oh, the motors, they roared  
In anticipation  
Preceding the sigh  
Of the uplifted eyes  
It showers us all  
In sulfuric sensation  
The colors shine  
In a fiery rhyme tonight**

Refrain  
**Rockets in the air  
And the people, everywhere,  
won't you put away your differences for a while?  
I am but a child  
When it comes to something wild!  
Oh, that was the night,  
Oh, that was the night,  
Oh that was the night!  
I painted the sky!  
Painted the sky….  
Painted the sky….**

Everyone clapped very loudly. Lavi still amazed everybody.

"Thank you so very much, Lavi! Next up is-"

"Shit! We gotta run, Jasdero!" Devitto leapt to his feet, his twin following suit as a helicopter appeared out of nowhere.

"**Jasdero and Devitto, we have intelligence that says you are finding refuge in the Black Order. Come out with your hands behind your heads."**

"Bye! Thanks for having us!" Jasdero called. Devitto stood on a table brandishing a chair. He threw it at the chopper and yelled "You'll never get me ALIVE!"

They left, creating twin holes in the wall as they left. There was a long pause.

"That was… exciting…" Lenalee said slowly. "Anyway… that changes plans a bit… Take five, everybody!"

-Five minutes later…

"Okay! Now that we're all back here," Lenalee began.

"Minus, of course, Jasdevi, Cross, Krory ate something that has left him indisposed, and uh…" Allen did a quick head count. "I think that's it."

"Oh. Well. Take another five while I re-rearrange the schedule."

-Five more minutes later…

"Is everybody ready now?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Alrighty! Next is Tyki!"

Everybody cheered for their dearest Tyki-Pon. _I will not maim and kill everybody, I will not maim and kill everybody… I will not kill everybody…_

A/N: I figure that this song fits Lavi in several ways… most of them being figurative, but it's a good song. I think most goes without saying. It's actually a really sweet song- give it a listen before you review, if you review, so you can really understand it.


	29. I'm too Sexy and Aventura Attacks!

A/N: I had to do this one. :D Don't own anything.

Tyki tried to ignore the wolf-whistles and cat-calls as he walked up to the stage. Although, when it was your brother making most of the noise, it was kind of hard. Especially since he was also completely sincere.

He disliked the sounds even more as the song he got scrawled lazily across the screen: **I'm Too Sexy **by** Right Said Fred.**  
**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me**

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Tyki turned an interesting shade of magenta. Everybody laughed loudly and continued with their inappropriate comments, which will not be reprinted in the fic.

Lenalee could barely speak through her giggles. "Okay, everybody, okay! Let's calm down now!" She didn't sound even remotely convincing.

"Everybody, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tyki yelled. Silence ensued. "Good," he leaned back in his chair.

"He obviously goes on top," Lavi whispered to the nearest ear, which happened to be Allen. Allen had to leave to laugh outside before he gave himself and aneurism. He then returned inside, realized he had just passed up his chance at freedom, and began sawing at his wrists again.

"Okay, now that we're all calmed down after… Tyki's… uh…" Lenalee began to laugh again, echoed by the people below. Tyki slowly disappeared to speak with the elves under the table.

"No, seriously, we're moving on." Lenalee suddenly got serious faced. It lasted all of two seconds.

-ten minutes later-

"Now, who wants to go?" Lenalee asked. She had lost her schedule. "Anyone? Anyone?"

It was then Shii got bored and brought her dear friends from Aventura into the mix. All hell broke loose in an instant.

A/N: Eh he he he…. You're all dead, my friends, all dead. :D

For those of you who haven't read Aventura will hopefully enjoy the songs as I think of more DGM ones. If you have read Aventura, please feel free to give me song, although I have several lined up… Please don't get pissed if you're angry about the sudden cross-over, but I originally meant to have an Aventura/DGM crossover. Only, there was no Aventura fanfiction. I'm very sorry, please don't kill me, I hope you enjoy the tongue-in-cheekness.

Those of you who know me, or know my other stories, should've expected this….


	30. Dear Readers Apology

Dear readers: Apology

My newly-and self- appointed off-Fanfiction beta (aka my brother) complained about my last chapter. He insisted that having random characters from a manga no one knew about was stupid and would get me shot.

It's hard to believe I actually listened to my eleven-year-old brother. But I did. And so, I apologize.

Things to know about the story: everything up until my random and heat/stress-induced cross over is true. There shall be no cross over, and I shall be sad. But I will eventually write something not DGM related. Actually, probably soon.

Exorcist Idol will soon be over, I do apologize. I hope to squeeze in all the fun before it goes off air. Afterward, I will be doing a Tsubasa Idol. Hopefully, some of you who enjoy CLAMP will check it out and enjoy it as well (Warning: I am a supporter of FaiXKuro-pii)

Oh, one last thing: I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS. (HAVE A BANANA) THERE THEY ARE A-STANDING IN A ROW (BUM BUM BUM) BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD! …I'm done now. Thank you so very much for dealing with me.


	31. This is War

A/N: I got a request for this one. Thank you very much to Panda-Hiroko!

Lenalee decided as she made her next executive decision she was hungry. Meaning she wanted to knock down the door. But first she wanted one more song. So she played a huge game of eenie-meenie-minie-mo.

Allen was dubbed next (he sighed unhappily). Lenalee went off on a speech about how cool it was they all got to sing together and blah blah blah… no one was listening. Not even the author. Finally, Allen walked up and got the song **"This Is War" **by **30 Seconds to Mars.**

**A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war**

**The soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war**

**It's the moment of truth  
And the moment to lie  
The moment to live  
And the moment to die  
The moment to fight  
The moment to fight  
To fight  
To fight  
To fight!**

**To the right  
To the left  
We will fight  
To the death  
To the edge  
Of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first  
To the right  
To the left  
We will fight  
To the death  
To the edge  
Of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world**

**It's warning to the prophet  
To the liar, to the honest  
This is war**

**To the leader, the pariah  
The victor, the messiah  
This is war…**

**It's the moment of truth  
And the moment to lie  
The moment to live  
And the moment to die  
The moment to fight  
The moment to fight  
To fight  
To fight  
To fight!**

**To the right  
To the left  
We will fight  
To the death  
To the edge  
Of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first  
To the right  
To the left  
We will fight  
To the death  
To the edge  
Of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world**

**It's brave new world!**

**I do believe  
In the light  
Raise your hands  
Into the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won**

**To the right  
To the left  
We will fight  
To the death  
To the edge  
Of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first  
To the right  
To the left  
We will fight  
To the death  
To the edge  
Of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world…..!  
Brave new world!  
The war is won!  
The war is won!  
The brave new world…..**

Thank you for all staying with this. I'm certain there was a lot of confusion at points (I'm still confused), but I feel we've all managed to feel… uh… good, maybe, about some of the points. I really am thankful that I got so much support and do apologize that I didn't use, like, any of the requests I got, but I did listen to them and ended up liking several, but didn't feel it was necessary to print them. I'll list them here:

From **Nobody Knows FMA Freak: **I would love it Road sang "Bouken Desho Desho?" by Aya Hirano, Kanda should sing World is Mine by Kaito, Lenalee should sing Brightdown by Nami Tamaki, Allen should sing Doubt and Trust by Acsess, Lavi should sing Innocent Sorrow by the Abingdon Boys school, and Miranda should sing Caramell dansen. . . IN GERMAN!

From **.&i: **I would love it if Allen sang Poker Face. It fits him, the way he's always cheating. And Allen+Gaga is just too funny!

And from **Panda-Hiroko**, this song.

Thanks again to everyone! I really am humbled by the support I get. Finally, if it's not to much trouble, please review.


End file.
